


Cain's Bloodline

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a bloodline that stretches down from Cain and Abel. And Cain's bloodline carries certain thoughts with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain's Bloodline

Sam knows every part of his brother's body, from the curve of his Adam's apple to the way the two middle fingers of his right hand crook towards each other thanks to the Baku that had broken them when he was nineteen. He knows the steady rise and fall of his chest as they fall asleep and the ragged gasps and moans that fill the darkness before that. The restless way he drums on the steering wheel, the subconscious slide of his eyes when a pretty girl or fully loaded burger walks by, the steady pressure of his foot under the formica table at every diner from here to Sarasota… Sam knows all of it.  
  
Or at least, he used to.  
  
He used to be able to see it all with just a glance at Dean - what was going on with him, how he felt, what he wanted, what his next move was. But that was his Dean, the one he'd grown up sharing beds and bickering over the last french fry with. This new Dean is a stranger to him, a foreign land that Sam doesn't have a map for, but he could deal with that and learn him all over again. If it weren't for them - no, not them.  _Him_.  
  
Castiel. The angel who's taken his brother away from him. Dean doesn't look at him like he's the center of his world anymore. He barely looks at him at all, or he'd have realized long ago that things weren't okay with him. But he only has eyes for the angel that had pulled him out of Hell, the angel that had succeeded where Sam failed, his stupid fucking savior.  
  
Sam hates him, hates that he'd done what he couldn't, hates his unshakeable calm, hates the steady, even gaze that makes him feel like every last little sin he's ever committed is written all over his face. He hates the easy way Dean has with him, how he's allowed him into every aspect of their lives without protesting, and worst of all, how he hasn't even tried to defend Sam, to stick up for him and what they have. Instead, he's just allowed Castiel to dismiss him as 'the boy with the demon blood'.   
  
And deep down, way deep down where he'll never admit it to another living being, Sam hates him for being Dean's angel. He doesn't blame him for loving Dean; he's never blamed anyone for that. Dean's a force of nature, and anyone who comes into close contact with him for more than a few hours falls for him. That's just who he is. No, Sam hates Castiel because he came for Dean and not for him.  
  
He was the one who believed, the one who prayed and sought comfort from the angels Dean said Mom had sent to watch over them. He was the one who'd gone to church, the one who'd read all the holy books and did his best to live up to them. (And okay, so fucking his brother wasn't really righteous by any stretch of the imagination, but if that was the case, then they were equally guilty.) He'd longed for a sign from above, proof that everything wasn't in vain, that there was good in the world as well as evil, but in the end, it was his brother who'd gotten the blessing. Heaven, it seems, turned away from him when he was six months old.   
  
It makes him mad. No, more than mad. It makes him fucking furious, fills him with a white-hot rage and a desire to tear them all down until they're kneeling in the dirt at his feet. He wants to rip wings and Grace away, leave the angels bleeding and screaming in his wake. He dreams about it and wakes with his hands balled into fists and a war cry in an unknown language ringing in his ears. He fantasies about feathers scattered at his feet and bright blue eyes gone milky white and sightless, and he wants it so bad he can almost taste it. So he's not all that surprised to find out he's supposed to be Lucifer's vessel. Although he does wonder if his hatred of the angels is his alone or if it, like everything else in his life, has been influenced by the deal his mother made long before he was born.  
  
He hopes Lucifer never finds out just how much he hates angels. Because if he could help him make them suffer, as well as guarantee Dean's safety and Castiel's Fall, Sam just might betray them all.


End file.
